


National Kissing Day

by jay_1618



Series: Gallavich||One Shots [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, I know national kissing day was yesterday, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Kissing, Love, M/M, National Kissing Day, Weird Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: One Shot Prompt: Ian and Mickey celebrate National Kissing Day.





	National Kissing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Song for One Shot: Kiss Me by Olly Murs
> 
> https://youtu.be/xuDmAUJv2bc

It was thursday, July 6th. To Mickey, that meant getting his pay check. He doesn't know why but every other thursday he got paid. Why it wasn't friday, he had no clue. But whatever, he got paid sooner in a way.  
He had just come home from getting his check and sat on the couch with his envelope of money. He smiled when he found his usual three hundred and seventy-five dollars along with a bonus. At his job, he had to get shipments to their cargo box for the truck that went to deliver. Yes, Mickey Milkovich found himself an actual job.  
Mickey looked up from his money and looked around the room he was in, "Ian? You home?" He wasn't gone long. When he left earlier, Ian was still in bed.

Ian was in Mickey's room, on his bed, and was scrolling through his phone. He had recently found out about something interesting... And this discovery involved Mickey. He smirked when he heard Mickey call for him and got up from the bed. He went into the living room and stood behind the couch Mick sat in. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind and kissed the top of his head, "Yes, I am." He smiled and went to sit next to Mick.   
"Guess what!"

"I got paid today." Mickey announced, showing Ian the money he had. He didn't hear Ian's _"Guess what"._ He was currently thinking about what to do today with Ian since he got paid.

The ginger pouted slightly but soon smiled again, "How much?"   
Maybe he'll wait for Mickey to finish sharing about his money before sharing what he found out online..

"Three hundred and ninety!" He beamed and placed his money back in the envelope. Mickey looked over at Ian and put an arm around him, bringing the red head closer to him.   
"Whatcha think bouta date or somethin'? Haven't had one of those in a while.."

Ian grinned, "Yeah, I'd like that..."  
He watched as Mick put the envelope in his pocket and saw this as his chance to tell Mickey.   
"Guess what?" He asked again, having Mickey be face to face with him.   
"What?" Mickey saw the slight smirk on Ian's face and was now curious as to what he had to say.   
Ian kissed his lover's lips gently, as if it would give away a clue, "It's July sixth..." He whispered with his lips touching Mick's with each word. He kissed Mickey again.

Mickey raised his eyebrows and kissed back.   
"Yeah..? What about it?" He looked at Ian, waiting for him to spit it out, "And what's all the kissin' for?" He chuckled as his lips were being kissed again, "I mean, I'm not complainin' or anything but..."

"Guess." The younger male whispered and connected his lips with the older one again, this time longer. He pressed his tongue against the full pair of lips he loved, begging for an entrance to the wonderful mouth behind those lips.. They granted access and Ian's tongue slipped in to greet Mickey's. How they glided perfectly on top of each other in their battle for dominance.

 _"Shit... Did I forget about an anniversary or somethin'?"_  
Mickey kept thinking as he made out with Ian.   
"It's not... Our an-.... -niversary... Is it?" He asked in between kisses.   
Ian pulled away and looked at him weirdly.   
"It's not that, right? Cause ain't it August eighteenth?"

The ginger chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, it's not that." He went back to kissing Mickey, but Mick soon placed a hand on Ian's chest and stopped him temporarily,  
"Then what is it?"  
He smiled sweetly, "It's National Kissing Day!"

Mickey furrowed his eyebrows and soon began to laugh, "The fuck? What's with people creating these weird ass holidays? First it was pancake day, then hug day.. What's next? National Sex Day?" He laughed again, "Cause I'll celebrate that..." He bit his lip.

Ian smirked, "There's already a National Sex Day. It passed though. It's June ninth." He shrugged, "We probably had sex on that day anyways." He went back to planting kisses on Mick's face.

The dark brunette brought a hand up to caress the red head's face as he kissed him on the lips. He deepened the kiss and was now crawling to sit on Ian's lap. His hips swayed gently on his lover's. He soon felt freckled hands place themselves on his hips and dug their fingers into the fabric of his jeans. Those same hands began to creep down to Mick's ass and gave a tight squeeze.

As Ian's hands kept doing what they were doing, his lips kissed harder as he shoved his tongue into Mickey's mouth.  He turned his head a bit to the right to gain more access and he felt his boyfriend's hands on the sides of his face.

Mickey ground up on Ian as the kissing intensified. He soon felt Ian's lips leave his and kissed down to his neck. Mickey moaned softly as Ian kissed his neck hard. He tilted his head back a bit to grant more access.

The ginger smirked against his lover's skin and began to suck on the tender skin that tasted of salt from previous sweat. He held in a moan as he kept giving a hickey, for Mickey was beginning to grind harder against him.  
Ian soon had the shorter male's legs wrap around his waist and stood while holding him, "Let's take this to the bedroom, yeah?"

Mickey's eyes widened and he looked down at the guy who was groping his ass to carry him to the room. He soon wore a smirk,  
"Celebrating national sex day a bit late, firecrotch?"  
"Better late than never." Ian said before closing the door behind them.


End file.
